Incident Wild City
by Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid II
Summary: Hiruk piruk kota New York yang dulu di padati oleh berbagai manusia dengan masing masing kesibukannya, kini bagaikan kota mati. Yang di sebabkan oleh Sebuah virus mematikan yang kini menyebar di kota New York. Virus yang akan mengubah manusia menjadi zombie ketika menghirupnya. /REPOST!/SASUNARU/ ITAKYUU/
1. Chapter 1

Incident Wild City

Chapter 1

Summary : Hiruk piruk kota New York dulu di padati oleh berbagai manusia dengan masing masing kesibukannya, kini bagaikan kota mati. Yang di sebabkan oleh Sebuah virus mematikan yang kini menyebar di kota New York. Virus yang akan mengubah manusia menjadi zombie ketika menghirupnya.

Disclaimer : Naruto udah pasti bukan punya saya. Naruto itu punya nya Om Kishi. Sama Sasuke juga boleh lah ya.

Genre : Horror, Mystery, Friendship. Romance (maybe).

Cast : SasuNaru. ItaKyuu, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba.

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typos, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Author newbie, dll.

Note : Ini Repost ya. Saya sengaja Repost ff ini dari akun ffn yg lama ke akun yg baru. Coz akun ffn lama udah gk bisa dipake. Tpi masih bisa di akses. Klo mau baca ff saya di akun yg lama, link nya ada di bio ^^

Takutnya klo saya langsung post chap 3 nya disini, ntar pada bingung.

Nah.. sekian aja. Klo ada pertanyaan silahkan hubungi saya. ^^

Happy reading..

======== INCIDENT WILD CITY ========

NEW YORK 2024

Well.. Siapa yang tidak tahu New York. New York adalah kota terpadat di Amerika Serikat, dan pusat wilayah metropolitan. New York yang merupakan salah satu kota global terdepan. New York memberi pengaruh besar terhadap perdagangan, keuangan, media, budaya, seni, mode, riset, penelitian dan hiburan dunia. Sebagai tempat markas besar Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa, kota ini juga merupakan pusat hubungan internasional yang penting. Kota ini sering disebut New York City atau City of New York.

Tidak kah itu cukup...?

Tapi ternyata belum. Manusia memang tidak pernah merasa puas atas apa yang di capainya saat ini. Manusia ingin lebih, lebih, dan lebih. Well, sifat alami manusia memang seperti itu.

New York memiliki pusat penelitian terbesar di Amerika Serikat. Terletak di jantung Kota New York. Mereka menyebutnya dengan The Laboratory Of New sembarangan orang bisa bekerja di Laboratorium ini. Hanya orang yang terpilih dan genius lah yang bisa.

Laboratorium ini juga mempunyai peralatan yang canggih dan modern. Dari kabar yang beredar, The Laboratory of New York saat ini tengah menciptakan suatu Virus.

"Bagaimana profesor, apakah sudah selesai? "

Seorang pria berpenampilan layaknya jendral tengah berdiri di samping seorang laki - laki yang memakai jas putih. Dia bernama Yakushi Kabuto.

"Hampir selesai Jendral." Laki - laki berjas putih_Kabuto_ tersenyum sopan terhadap lawan bicaranya.

Kenapa bisa ada seorang Jendral yang masuk ke dalam Laboratorium? Pihak Militer kota New York memang meminta khusus pada pemilik Laboratorium untuk di buatkan sebuah Virus yang bisa melumpuhkan pihak musuh dengan cepat ketika tiba saatnya perang nanti, bisa di bilang untuk berjaga - jaga.

"Apa kau sudah membuat penawar virusnya profesor ?" Jendral bertagname "Umino Iruka" mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang profesor yang kini tengah menampilkan senyum tipis. Tanpa banyak bicara Iruka sudah tahu jika Kabuto sudah membuat T-virus nya.

"Profesor Kabuto, "The Real Large Virus" sudah siap." Seorang laki - laki berumur dua puluhan memberikan sebuah map berwarna coklat.

"Hmm baiklah. Mari kita uji coba." Setelah mengembalikan map tersebut. Kabuto mengajak Iruka ke ruang bawah tanah. Tempat dimana "The Real Large Virus" tengah di persiapkan untuk uji coba.

Setelah tiba di ruang bawah tanah, Iruka di suguhi oleh pemandangan puluhan orang menggunakan jas putih tengah sibuk di sana sini. Di bagian tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah tabung berukuran sedang berisi cairan yang berwarna hitam sedikit keunguan dan di letakan di sebuah benda yang mirip seperti roket. Entahlah, Iruka tidak bisa menebak benda macam apa itu.

"Ini Jendral. Ini adalah The Real Large Virus atau Virus Ebola yang sudah kami ciptakan." Kabuto memberikan sebuah mini koper yang di dalamnya terdapat dua botol yang berwarna hitam sedikit ungu, dan warna hijau.

"Tolong jaga baik baik jangan sampai jatuh ke tangan orang jahat. Atau jangan sampai pecah dan terhirup. Karena virus ini sangat berbahaya." Kabuto menjelaskan sambil menunjuk botol setinggi 15cm berwarna hitam ke unguan.

"Dan apa benar ini adalah T-virusnya?" Iruka meneliti botol berisi cairan hijau. Dan Kabuto hanya mengangguk_membenarkan ucapan sang jendral.

"Lalu apakah itu virus yang sama?" Iruka menunjuk pada tabung yang berada di tengah - tengah benda berbentuk roket.

"Kita akan menguji virusnya dengan apa profesor?" Iruka mengernyit bingung ketika melihat Kabuto menyeringai.

"Tentu saja dengan orang - orang yang ada di sini Jendral. Atau mungkin di seluruh New York." Seringai Kabuto semakin lebar ketika melihat ekpresi shock Iruka.

"A-apa maksud anda Profesor?" Iruka mengeratkan tangan kirinya pada koper yang dia pegang. Sementara tangan kanannya sudah memegang pistol.

"Kau tau ini apa Jendral?" Kabuto menggoyang - goyangkan remot berwarna putih yang di pegangnya.

"Ini adalah remot untuk mengaktifan roket yang membawa virus Ebola. Ketika saya menekan tombol berwarna hijau ini, maka mesin roket akan hidup dan akan meluncur keatas kemudian hancur menabrak dinding beton. Dan selanjutnya virus Ebola akan menyebar di seluruh ruangan ini? Keluar melalu fertilasi dan lubang - lubang kecil dan menyebar ke seluruh New York."

"Anda gila profesor! Kenapa anda melakukan ini semua!" Iruka berteriak sambil mengarahkan pistolnya pada pelipis Kabuto. sementara Kabuto hanya terkekeh sambil menyingkirkan pistol dari pelipisnya.

"Itu karena saya sangat membenci orang - orang New York." Tatapan mata Kabuto kini menajam. Bak singa yang tengah bersiap - siap untuk menerkam mangsanya.

"Rakyat New York harus merasakan penderitaan seperti yang saya rasakan." Iruka sebetulnya tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang di bicarakan oleh Profesor di depannya. Tapi Iruka memilih diam mendengarkan. Mendengarkan alasan kenapa Kabuto melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Bertahun - tahun yang lalu. Saya hanyalah anak dari keluarga miskin yang tinggal di pinggiran kota New York. Saya hanya tinggal berdua dengan Ayah dan Ibu saya. Hidup dengan mengandalkan belas kasihan dari orang sekitar. Kemana janji pemerintah yang akan menunjang kehidupan orang pinggiran seperti keluarga saya dan keluarga miskin lainnya. Bukankah kota New York terkenal dengan 'milion city' ? Tapi kenapa tidak ada orang yang mau membatu para keluarga miskin." Kabuto menunduk, meremas ujung jas lab nya hingga buku - buku jarinya memutih. Iruka masih diam mendengarkan, tidak berniat untuk menurunkan pistolnya.

"Hingga, suatu hari orang tua saya meninggal karena kelaparan. Saat itu hidup saya semakin sengsara. Dan sejak saat itu pula saya berjanji akan memusnahkan, ah tidak. Lebih tepatnya, saya akan menghancurkan kehidupan yang ada di New York.

DORRR...

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tanpa sadar Iruka menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan mengenaipelipis Kabuto. Kabuto sendiri sudah ambruk dengan bersimpah darah. Tapi sebelum Kabuto memejamkan matanya, Iruka berani bersumpah melihat seringai paling menyeramkan seumur hidupnya. Dan saat itu juga Kabuto menekan remot di tangannya, menekan tombol berwarna hijau dan kuning. Ternyata tombol yang berwarna kuning berfungsi untuk mengunci semua lift yang adadi ruangan tersebut. Hanya lift yang berada di depan Kabuto dan Iruka yang belum tertutup.

Iruka mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara deru mesin roket. Seketika matanya membelalak. Semua pekerja menatap shock ke arah Iruka dan Kabuto. Ketika menyadari suara deru mesin roket, para pekerja berhamburan kemana mana. Roket telah hancur karena menabrak dinding beton, begitu juga dengan tabung yang berisi virus Ebola.

Ketika ingin berlari memasuki lift, Iruka jatuh tersungkur karena tersandung kaki Kabuto. Menyebabkan kopernya ikut terjatuh dan isinya pun berhamburan. Tabung yang berisi Virus Ebola menggelinding jauh dari Iruka. Sendangkan T-virusnya tepat berada di dekat kaki Kabuto. Dengan tergesa - gesa, Iruka mengambil tabung T-virusnya dan bergegas memasuki lift. Lift nya terbuat dari kaca, sehingga Iruka bisa melihat orang - orang yang masih berada di ruangan tersebut jatuh satu persatu. Ada pula yang saling menggigit satu sama lain.

Ketika sampai di gedung utama. Iruka melihat pemandangan yang tidak jauh beda dari ruangan bawah tanah. Semua orang telah berubah menjadi zombie. Mulut penuh darah, mata melotot, jalan terseok - seok, saling menggigit satu sama lain. Iruka berlari dengan cepat untuk keluar dari Laboratorium. Iruka berlari sambil menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana.

"Hallo... Kakashi. Cepat evakuasi penduduk New York. Bawa mereka ke tempat yang aman." Iruka berbicara sambil menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu ? Kenapa penduduk New York harus di evakuasi." Kata si lawan bicara_Kakashi. Iruka tahu jika Kakashi saat ini sedang kebingungan. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan panjang lebar. Nyawa orang - orang New York sedang dalam bahaya.

"Dengarkan baik - baik Kakashi. Mungkin sekarang virusnya sudah menyebar ke seluruhNew York. Kau tahu Virus Ebola? Ketika menghirup Virus ini maka orang - orang akan berubah menjadi zombie. Dan semua ini adalah perbuatan si brengsek Kabuto. Pihak pemerintah selama ini telah salah mempercayai dia. Sekarang cepat kau evakuasi penduduk yang masih belum terinveksi." Iruka berlari menyebrangi jalan. Sekarang kota New York sudah seperti kota tidak berpenghuni. Secepat ini kah Virus nya bekerja. Bahkan pohon - pohon dan hewan pun ikut mati

BRAKK

"Naru! Naru! Kau ada di mana?! " Iruka berlari memasuki rumah dan mencari keponakannya.

"Pamam? Kenapa tergesa - gesa seperti itu?" Seorang anak laki - laki berambut secerah matahari menggunakan tshirt putih polos dan celana jins pendek menuruni tangga.

"Naru, cepat bereskan pakaianmu, atau apapun yang kau perlukan ketika di tempat penampungan nanti." Iruka tengah sibuk berkemas.

"Apa? Penampungan? Apa maksudmu paman?" Naruto mendengus melihat pamannya mondar - mandir kesana kemari.

"Kau jangan santai - santai seperti itu Naruto! Cepat bereskan pakaianmu dan kita akan segera pergi dari sini!" Bocah berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto tersentak kaget ketika Iruka membentaknya.

Pasalnya selama ini Iruka tidak pernah berbicara kasar padanya, apalagi sampai membentak. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Orang tua Naruto meninggal karena insiden kecelakaan mobil dan truk. Pada saat itu Naruto baru berusia sepuluh tahun. Naruto kecil menangis sampai pingsan ketika mengetahui jika orang tuanya telah meninggal. Dan sejak saat itu Iruka lah yang mengurus Naruto. Iruka sangat menyayangi Naruto lebih dari apapun. Bahkan Iruka sudah menganggap Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri.

Naruto pun menaiki tangga dan berlari menujukamarnya. Membongkar isi lemari, memasukan beberapa setelan baju, dompet, smartphone, dan tidak lupa benda kesayangan Naruto_PSP. Naruto maniak game jika kalian ingin tahu.

Setelah dirasa cukup. Naruto kembali bergegas menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Iruka yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Naru, Dengarkan paman. Kita akan pergi ke tempat penampungan. Virus Ebola telah menyebar di Kota ini. Dan jika kau menghirupnya, kau akan menjadi zombie. Pakailah ini." Iruka memberikan Naruto masker, dan Naruto pun dengan cepat memakainya.

"Cepat beritahu teman - temanmu yang lain. Suruh mereka berkumpul di dekat jembatan Brooklyn, jangan lupa suruh mereka memakai masker. Nah, kau sudah siap? " Naruto mengangguk, dan kemudian di seret memasuki mobil.

Di dalam mobil Iruka mengeluarkan mini koper yang diyakini berisi T-virus. "Naru. Paman ingin kau menyimpan ini dengan baik - baik. Ini adalah T-virus. Antidote untuk virus Ebola." Iruka memberikan kopernya pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Paman percaya kau bisa menyimpannya dengan baik." Iruka tersenyum ketika melihat ekpresi bingung Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan memasukan kopernya kedalam tas punggung bergambar rubah berekor sembilan.

Iruka memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimum. Selama perjalanan Naruto melihat pemandangan yang baru pertama kali di lihatnya. Jalanan penuh dengan mayat tergeletak dengan darah berceceran di sana - sini, pohon - pohon mati, hewan - hewan pun tak nampak batang hidungnya. Bahkan burung sekalipun.

Gemerlap kota New York telah sirna dalam sekejap. Yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah New York yang seperti kota mati, terbengkalai.

Naruto tidak tahu pamannya akan membawanya kemana. Mungkin menuju Jembatan Brooklyn. Karena tadi Iruka menyuruh teman - teman Naruto untuk menunggu di sana. Naruto tidak berani bersuara, karena sedari tadi Iruka sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Mungkin sedang berfikir bagaimana caranya menghentikan para zombie, atau mengembalikan kota New York seperti dulu. Kabuto hanya membuatkannya satu tabung kecil T-virus. Sedangkan penduduk kota New York mencapai 8.391.881 ribu jiwa.

Ternyata memang benar. Iruka pergi menuju jembatan Brooklyn. Di sana sudah ada teman - teman Naruto. Ada tiga orang lebih tepatnya. Iruka kemudian menyuruh teman - teman Naruto untuk bergegas memasuki mobilnya.

"Naru, apakah itu benar? Tentang New York yang sudah terinveksi oleh virus yang mematikan." Salah satu teman Naruto yang berambut merah mencolek Naruto. Naruto memang duduk di kursi depan, dan ke tiga temannya duduk di jok belakang.

"Entahlah Kyu-nii, Aku tidak tahu secara pasti. Tapi paman mengatakan demikian." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Iruka yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Setelah kita sampai di tempat penampungan. Paman akan menjelaskan detailnya." Dan semuanya hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakashi-san.. pihak militer sudah mengumpulkan para penduduk yang masih sehat. Setelah menjalani berbagai pemeriksaan, mereka dinyatakan bersih. Dan sekarang mereka berada di markas besartiga PBB." Laki - laki bertagname 'Izumo' memberi laporan tentang kondisi terbaru. Laki - Laki yang di panggil 'Kakashi' menghela nafas dan kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas laporannya Izumo. Saya akan segera menghubungi Jendral Iruka. Sekarang kau bisa melanjutkan tugasmu." Izumo mengangguk, dan kemudian meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Kenapa semuanya bisa jadi begini, ck sial !" Kakashi mencengkeram ujung meja kerjanya. Tidak habis fikir, New York akan menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Hmm.. sepertinya aku harus meminta bantuan 'mereka'. " Kakashi kemudian menghubungi seseorang melalui smartphone nya.

.

.

.

.

"Nah Ayo kita turun." Iruka membuka safety belt nya, kemudian turun dari mobil di ikuti oleh Naruto dan teman - temannya.

"Paman, sekarang kita berada dimana ?" Teman Naruto yang berambut coklat jabrik mengedarkan pandangan matanya. Sebut saja dia Kiba. Kiba memiliki tato merah segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Kita sekarang berada di Markas Besar PBB. Ayo masuk." Iruka merogoh saku celananya ketika merasakan smartphone nya bergetar. Setelah membaca isinya, Iruka berdecak kesal.

Sementara itu...

"Khekhekhe... aku akan membalaskan dendammu Kabuto. Aku akan membuat penduduk New York merasakan penderitaan yang setimpal. Dan aku juga akan membunuh 'orang itu' "

Naruto dan ke empat temannya saat ini tengah berada di pengungsian_ di ruangan bawah tanah Markas Besar PBB. Tidak banyak warga sipil di sini, hanya sekitar dua puluhan. Naruto melihat Iruka sedang mengobrol dengan Kakashi. Dan ada seorang perempuan lagi. Naruto tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"Hei, Naru. Paman mu sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Kelihahatannya serius sekali." Gaara, teman Naruto yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah menunjuk Kakashi.

Kyuubi dan Gaara memiliki warna rambut yang , jika Kyuubi berwarna merah ke orange-orange an, sedangkan Gaara berwarna merah darah.

"Dia paman Kakashi. Salah satu teman terdekat paman Iruka. Kalau perempuan itu aku tidak tahu namanya." Naruto mengangkat bahunya, dan kemudian melanjutkan bermain game.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya paman? Dia terlihat masih muda, dan cukup tampan. Lihatlah, dia memiliki tinggi badan yang ideal, dada bidang, punggung tegap, tatapan matanya yang tajam. Tipe idaman sekali." Kiba memperhatikan Kakashi dengan seksama.

"Apa sekarang kau beralih jadi menyukai om - om heh." Kyuubi menyeringai sambil memainkan tongkat bisbolnya, sementara Kiba hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Aku kan hanya menilai dari sudut seorang buttom brengsek"

"Ohhh... jadi sekarang kau sudah mengakui kalau kau adalah seorang buttom Kiba." Kyuubi tersenyum menyebalkan. Sedangkan Kiba hanya mendengus.

Setelah berbicara dengan Kakashi. Iruka menghampiri Naruto dan teman - temannya. Naruto yang sedang asik bermain game tidak menyadari jika pamannya kini berada di depannya.

"Naru. Paman akan pergi. Kalian tetaplah di sini. Dan jaga baik - baik T-virusnya." Iruka menatap satu - persatu teman - teman Naruto.

"Memangnya paman mau pergi kemana?" Naruto mem'pause gamenya dan menatap pamannya.

"Paman akan pergi ke Laboratorium New York. Ada laporan jika seseorang telah menyusup kesana. Padahal tempat itu sudah dilarang untuk dimasuki olehsiapapun, kecuali pihak polisi, forensik, dan militer.

"Aku ikut paman." Itu bukan Naruto yang berbicara, melainkan Kyuubi.

"Aku ingin mengetahui tempat di mulainya tragedi ini."

"Tidak bisa. Bukankah tadi sudah ku kata-"

"Kyuubi benar paman, aku pun ingin ikut." Dengan tidak tahu sopan santun, Naruto memotong ucapan orang yang telah mengurusnya selama ini. Iruka memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Berhadapan dengan anak - anak di depannya memang nafas, Iruka pun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo." Dibelakang Iruka, Naruto dan teman - temannya menyeringai senang. Dasar bocah.

Kakashi telah menunggu di luar gedung PBB, bersama wanita yang sama. Kakashi menyenderkan(?) Punggungnya pada mobil dibelakangnya. Dahinya mengernyit melihat Iruka berjalan dengan Naruto dan teman - temannya. Apakah Iruka berniat mengikut sertakan bocah - bocah seperti itu.

"Mereka memaksa ikut Kakashi. Dari pada menghabiskan waktu untuk berdebat maka aku pun mengajak mereka." Iruka memasuki mobil, dan duduk di jok depan. Sementara Kakashi berada di kursi kemudi. Naruto dan temannya duduk di jok belakang. Saling berdesak - desakkan. Sementara wanita yang bersama Kakashi menaiki motor ninja warna hitam.

"Paman Iruka. Wanita yang memakai motor ninja itu siapa?" Kiba menujuk ke arah wanita yang kini berada di depan mobil mereka. Melaju dengan kecepatan maksimum, meninggalkan mobil yang di kendarai oleh Kakashi dan kawan - kawan.

"Dia sekertaris ku. Haku namanya. Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya bocah." Kakashi melirik Kiba sekilas, dan mulai fokus menyetir lagi.

"Well.. kalau masalah zombie ini sudah selesai mungkin aku akan mengajaknya untukberkencan." Kiba terkekeh seperti orang gila.

"Dasar bocah."

Butuh waktu setengah jam dari markas PBB untuk sampai di Laboratorium. Laboratorium yang dulu menjadi kebanggaan kota New York, kini bagaikan bangunan yang tidak terurus. Bau anyir menguar dari mana - mana. Naruto hampir muntah, Kiba merasakan pusing tiba - tiba, Gaara dan Kyuubi hanya menatap bangunan di depannya dengan ekpresi datar. Tidak memperdulikan bau anyir yang menyergap hidung mereka.

Haku terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Izumo, dan perempuan berambut Pirang. Mereka bertiga menghampiri Kakashi, Iruka, dan yang lain. Ada beberapa dari pihak polisi dan forensik yang berlalu lalang di laboratorium.

"Orang itu sepertinya berada di laboratorium bawah tanah Kakashi-san, Iruka-san." Perempuan berambut pirang tersenyum sopan dan mempersilahkan Kakashi dan Iruka untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Siapkan senjata kalian. Kita akan menuju kesana. Naruto, kau dan teman - temanmu tetap berada di sini. Dan paman tidak menerima penolakan. Ayo." Iruka dan yang lainnya memasuki gedung laboratorium meninggalkan Naruto dan teman - temannya.

Menunggu itu adalah kegiatan yang paling tidak di sukai oleh sebagian orang di belahan bumi ini. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Naruto paling tidak suka jika harus di suruh menunggu. Sudah hampir satu jam lebih dia dan teman - temannya menunggu seperti orang bodoh. Tapi Iruka dan Kakashi tidak kunjung kembali. Apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam apa - apa. Saat ini Naruto sangat khawatir akan keadaan pamannya. Firasatnyatiba - tiba tidak enak. Seakan - akan ingin memberitahukan jika sesuatu telah terjadi pada pamannya.

"Naruto, kau mau kemana!? " Kyuubi berteriak ketika melihat Naruto berlari memasuki gedung.

"Ckk! Sial! Ayo kita ikuti dia." Gaara kemudian berlari menyusul Naruto dan di ikuti oleh Kyuubi dan berlari tak tentu arah.

Kenapa gedungnya terlihat sangat sepi. Bukankah tadi masih banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Naruto melihat lift yang terbuat dari kaca, di samping lift tersebut ada tulisan 'Laboratorium bawah tanah' Naruto kemudian masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol angka satu dengan tergesa - gesa. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Lift kemudian mulai berjalan menuju lantai satu, atau biasa di sebut ruang bawah tanah.

"Siall! Kemana perginya Naruto." Kyuubi memukul tembok di sampingnya.

"Naruto mungkin menuju ruang bawah tanah. Liat, ada lift di sana. Ayo cepat." Sama seperti Naruto. Kiba, Gaara, dan Kyuubi pun tergesa - gesa menekan tombol angka satu.

Naruto sampai di ruang bawah tanah. Naruto melihat Kakashi tengah terduduk di antara reruntuhan bangunan dengan memegangi dadanya. Keningnya mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya efek terbentur sesuatu yang keras. Keadaan Haku, Izumo, perempuan berambut pirang pun hampir sama seperti Kakashi.

"Dimana pamanku ?" Naruto berjongkok di depan Kakashi. Raut muka Naruto bagaikan mayat hidup, pucat. Sepertinya efek terlalu banyak berlari. Kakashi terbatuk, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Telunjuknya menunjuk Iruka yang tengah di cekik oleh seseorang.

Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat Iruka telah di gigit lehernya. Iruka tidak bisa melawan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Sementara si pelaku penggigitan hanya terkekeh bak Luficer yang sudah mengalahkan 1000 pasukan malaikat. Membuat bulu kuduk siapapun meremang. Sungguh Naruto elah mencapai batasnya.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT PADA PAMANKU !"

TBC

Hai hai...Nama saya Juniel ^^

Yoroshiku onegai shimasu minna-san *bow

Ini ff SasuNaru pertama saya yang di post di ffn. Ngomong - ngomong para SEME belum nongol di chap ini :D

Sepertinya chapter depan hehehe *^O^*

Gimana? Bagus tidak?Ah pasti tidak bagus ya hehe, gomen ne. Juniel memang masih newbi dalam membuat fiction (cerita). Selama ini juniel cuman jadi readers & siders setia di ff wkwk :3

Yosh...Saya tunggu Review, Kritik, dan Saran'a minna^^

See you on next chap.

Jja matta~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Hiruk piruk kota New York yang dulu di padati oleh berbagai manusia dengan masing masing kesibukannya, kini bagaikan kota mati. Yang di sebabkan oleh Sebuah virusmematikan yang kini menyebar di kota New York. Virus yang akan mengubah manusia menjadi zombie ketika menghirupnya.

Disclaimer : Naruto udah pasti bukan punya saya. Naruto itu punya nya Om Kishi. Sama Sasuke juga boleh lah ya.

Genre : Horror, Mystery, Friendship. Romance (maybe).

Cast : SasuNaru. ItaKyuu, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba.

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typos, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Author newbie, dll.

Naruto, Gaara, Kiba : 18 tahun

Kyuubi : 23 tahun

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru : 21 tahun

Itachi : 24 tahun

A/N : Disini Kakashi nya gk pake masker and gk punya tompel :v

Pokok'a guantengggg deh :* :v

======= INCIDENT WILD CITY =======

Chapter sebelumnya...

Naruto sampai di ruang bawah tanah. Naruto melihat Kakashi tengah terduduk di antara reruntuhan bangunan dengan memegangi dadanya. Keningnya mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya efek terbentur sesuatu yang keras. Keadaan Haku, Izumo, perempuan berambut pirang pun hampir sama seperti Kakashi.

"Dimana pamanku?" Naruto berjongkok di depan Kakashii. Raut muka Naruto bagaikan mayat hidup, pucat. Sepertinya efek terlalu banyak berlari. Kakashi terbatuk, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Telunjuknya menunjuk Iruka yang tengah di cekik oleh seseorang.

Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat Iruka telah di gigit lehernya. Iruka tidak bisa melawan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Sementara si pelaku penggigitan hanya terkekeh bak Luficer yang sudah mengalahkan 1000 pasukan malaikat. Membuat bulu kuduk siapapun meremang. Sungguh menyeramkan.

Emosi Naruto telah mencapai batasnya.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT PADA PAMANKU!"

Chapter 2

Naruto berteriak murka. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan amarah. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya tersenyum licik, dan kemudian menjatuhkan Iruka. Naruto bisa melihat kalau tubuh Iruka masih bergetar hebat. Naruto rasanya ingin mencabik - cabik wanita yang kini tengah menyunggingkan senyum licik. Buku - buku jari Naruto sampai memutih karena mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

"Naruto!"

Kyuubi, Kiba, dan Gaara menghampiri Naruto dengan nafas terengah - engah. Mata mereka terbelalak kaget melihat Kakashi dan yang lainnya tengah terluka parah.

"Gaara, Kiba, cepat bawa paman Kakashi beserta yang lainnya keatas." Kyuubi memerintahkan kedua temannya untuk membawa Kakashi pada pihak medis. Tanpa diperintahkan dua kali, Gaara dan Kiba pun langsung menjalankan perintah Kyuubi.

"Naruto apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini, dan dimana paman Iruka?"

Kyuubi bergidik ngeri melihat aura yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Aura membunuh yang sangat pekat. Mata Naruto pun memandang wanita berhoodie yang berada di tengah - tengah ruangan dengan tajam. Selama mengenal Naruto, Kyuubi tidak pernah melihat Naruto seperti sekarang ini.

Bola mata ruby itu membelalak untuk kedua kalinya ketika melihat Iruka tidak sadarkan diri, tapi tubuh Iruka bergetar hebat. 'Apa yang perempuan lakukan pada paman iruka?' Batin Kyuubi bingung.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Hey Naruto kau mau kemana?!"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan kearah wanita ber hoodie tersebut. Tangannya masih mengepal erat, tatapan matanya pun masih sama. Aura yang dikeluarkan Naruto semakin pekat. Membuat siapapun yang berada di ruangan tersebut bergidik ngeri, bahkan Kyuubi sekali pun.

Naruto kini sudah berjarak satu meter dengan wanita itu.

Sedangkan wanita tersebut masih berdiri tenang ditempatnya. Seringai licik nya tidak pernah lepas dari bibir yang berwarna merah darah. Dalam hati Naruto memandang jijik pada wanita tersebut. Mulutnya penuh darah, kukunya tajam siap mengoyak siapapun, seluruh tubuhnya juga penuh darah dan lendir, matanya emerald nya sangat menyeramkan. Rambut pink nya lusuh, kotor, dan berantakan. Benar - benar menjijikan.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada pamanku."

Suara yang keluar dari mulut Naruto terdengar sangat berbahaya. Datar, dan dingin. Penuh dengan kemarahan, mata secerah langit musim panas itu pun berkilat bahaya.

"Menurutmu apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada paman mu bocah?! " Wanita tersebut kini menatap Naruto tajam.

Gigi Naruto bergemeletuk karena menahan emosi, siap meledak kapan pun. Bagaikan bom waktu. Naruto tidak memperdulikan bau anyir yang menguar dari wanita di hadapannya.

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku jaketnya. Rasanya Kyuubi ingin bertanya dari mana Naruto mendapatkan senjata itu. Namun niatnya di urungkan mengingat kondisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk bertanya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku brengsek! Atau aku akan membunuhmu! " Naruto mengarahkan moncong pistolnya tepat di dada wanita itu.

Emosi Naruto semakin membuncah ketika mendengar suara kekehan dari wanita di hadapannya. "Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku. Lihat saja penampilanmu! Aku yakin kau tidak memiliki keterampilan menembak, apalagi membunuhku bocah!." Wanita itu tersenyum remeh.

Kyuubi hanya memandang Naruto dan wanita ber hoodie secara bergantian. Otak jeniusnya mendadak tumpul. Bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Di ruangan bawah tanah cuman ada dirinya, Naruto, Iruka yang tidak sadarkan diri, dan Wanita ber hoodie.

Naruto sudah bersiap menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika merasakan kakinya di cengkeram oleh seseorang. Mata biru shappire nya membelalak kaget ketika menyadari jika sang pamanlah yang mencengkeram kakinya. Naruto meringis sakit. Naruto juga tidak bisa melihat ekpresi Iruka. Di karenakan posisi Iruka yang menelungkup.

Ekpresi shock kini menghiasi wajah Naruto dan Kyuubi.

Bagaimana tidak shock!?

Lihatlah keadaan Iruka sekarang ini. Iruka berdiri dengan gerakan lambat. Ekspresi Iruka pun sangat tidak biasa. Iruka terlihat seperti sedang melamun. Pandangan matanya kosong, dan terlihat seperti orang tolol. Kedua tangannya menarik - narik pakaian yang di pakai oleh Naruto, sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit menjauhi Iruka. Naruto juga merasakan jika tangan pamannya sangat dingin.

'Apa yang terjadi dengan paman Iruka?!' Batin Naruto dan Kyuubi bersamaan.

Suara kekehan kembali terdengar. "Kau lihat bocah. Aku memang tidak membunuh pamanmu, tapi_" Wanita itu kembali menyeringai, seringai nya kali ini lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya. "Aku merubahnya menjadi zombie hahahahah!" Untuk pertama kalinya wanita itu tertawa. Suaranya menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Kalian jangan berharap akan mendengar suara tertawa yang merdu. Salah besar jika kalian berharap seperti itu! Yang ada kalian akan mendengar suara tertawa yang sangat mengerikan.

Entah sudah berapa kali shappire dan ruby membelakak. Hari ini terlalu banyak kejadian yang membuat Naruto dan Kyuubi shock. Di tambah pengakuan dari Wanita yang kini sedang tertawa. Pengakuan yang akan membuat siapapun kaget dan tidak percaya.

Demi Tuhan!

Iruka menjadi zombie!

What the hell is go in on?!

Naruto menatap pamannya dengan pandangan campur aduk, antara sedih, kaget, marah, dan tidak percaya. Sial! Ini semua karena wanita berengsek itu! Batin Naruto emosi.

Naruto berlari kearah Wanita tersebut dengan cepat. Tapi, ada 'seseorang' berlari kearah yang sama, dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa ditakar oleh nalar manusia. 'Seseorang' tersebut menendang kencang Naruto.

BRUKK

"Naruto!"

Punggung Naruto membentur reruntuhan yang berada di samping Kyuubi. Naruto bisa mendengar suara tulangnya patah. Kepalanya juga berdenyut sakit dan rasanya sangat pusing, sesuatu berbau anyir mengalir dari kepala Naruto. Pandangan matanya juga memburam.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. pa-man?" Naruto terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

Kyuubi langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan berjongkok di depannya. Rasa khawatir mulai menggerogoti benak Kyuubi. "Kau tidak apa - apa Naruto?" Rasanya Kyuubi ingin menangis melihat kondisi Naruto sekarang. Walaupun Naruto bukan adik kandung Kyuubi, tapi Kyuubi sangat menyayangi Naruto layaknya adik kandung sendiri. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"APA YANG PAMAN LAKUKAN PADA NARUTO!?" Kyuubi berteriak murka kearah Iruka. Sementara Iruka hanya memandang Kyuubi dengan sorot mata yang sama. Kosong.

"Percuma kau berteriak seperti itu bocah... Dia sudah menjadi zombie. Dia sudah tidak punya perasaan. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah makan makan dan makan." Wanita itu berjalan ke arah Iruka.

"Bunuh mereka semua Iruka."

Iruka berlari cepat kearah Kyuubi dan Naruto.

Habislah kitaaa! Batin Kyuubi dan Naruto ketika melihat Iruka semakin dekat.

DOOORRRR

Seorang polisi berambut hitam, menembak Iruka tepat di dadanya. Iruka jatuh dengan suara berdebum keras. Tapi anehnya Iruka tidak mati. Iruka kembali berdiri dengan lambat. Menatap sang polisi dengan matanya yang kosong.

Bantuan datang. Terlihat beberapa polisi yang sudah mengarahkan moncong pistolnya kearah Iruka dan wanita itu.

"Cihh... mengganggu saja. Ayo pergi Iruka." Wanita itu melompat dari reruntuhan satu ke reruntuhan yang lain diikuti oleh Iruka. Mereka pun menghilang lewat atap laboratorium bawah tanah yang sudah hancur.

"Pa-man..." dan Naruto pun akhirnya pingsan.

.

.

.

.

"Hahh~~ bosan."

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tipis seorang remaja berambut kuning.

Sudah sekitar satu minggu lebih sejak kejadian Iruka yang menjadi zombie, dan Naruto yang terluka dikarenakan Iruka. Naruto tidak menyimpan dendam sedikitpun terhadap Iruka yang telah membuatnya menerima lima jahitan di bagian kiri kepalanya. Naruto terlalu menyayangi Iruka.

Selama seminggu pula Naruto tidak di ijinkan keluar rumah oleh Kyuubi. Setiap malam Kyuubi, Gaara, dan Kiba selalu menginap dirumah Iruka guna menemani Naruto.

Sewaktu tertidur. Naruto selalu mengigau, memanggil nama Iruka terus - menerus. tak jarang pula Naruto menangis ditengah malam karena merindukan sang Paman. Kyuubi yang melihat Naruto seperti itu

tidak tega. Dan memutuskan untuk menemani dan menginap dirumah Iruka.

Naruto tentu saja tidak protes. Karena dirinya pun merasa sangat kesepian tanpa adanya sosok sang Paman.

"Lebih baik aku ke kantornya paman Kakashi saja."

.

.

.

.

Lambrogini (maaf klo salah :v) berwarna hitam mengkilat berhenti tepat di depan Kantor Kepolisian New York.

Naruto turun dari mobil, menghela nafas, dan kemudian mengacak - acak rambut basahnya.

Setelah mengunci mobilnya. Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Kantor Kepolisian New York.

Ketika ingin membuka pintu masuk, Naruto merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Oh ternyata Kyuubi yang menelepon.

"Moshi Moshi Kyuu-nii."

"[Dimana kau bocah?! Kenapa tidak ada dirumah?! Harus berapa kali ku bilang, jangan keluar rumah sendirian Naruto."] Nada bicara Kyuubi yang tadinya kasar berangsur - angsur melembut. Naruto tahu, jika saat ini Kyuubi tengah mengkhawatirkannya. Perlakuan Kyuubi yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan membuat Naruto mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Mempoutkan bibirnya sekilas. "Naru bosan dirumah terus Kyuu-nii. Lagipula Naru juga perginya ke kantor Paman Kakashi."

"[Baiklah. Aku dan yang lainnya akan menyusul sebentar lagi…"]

Mengetahui Kyuubi yang akan datang membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Ok. Aku tunggu Kyuu-nii. Sampai bertemu lagi. Pip." Telepon dimatikan. Memasukan kembali smartphonenya kedalam saku, Naruto kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menemui Kakashi.

Naruto tahu jika selama perjalanan menuju ruangan Kakashi. Orang - orang menatapnya terus - menurus. Ada yang berbisik - bisik, ada yang wajahnya memerah, ada yang cekikikan, adapula yang mengiriminya wink. 'Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?' Mengernyitkan dahi, dan kemudian Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek.

.

.

.

.

"Aku dengan Kakashi-san akan membentuk tim khusus yang melibatkan 'mereka' dalam pencarian Iruka-san. Benar begitu?" Seorang polisi berambut bob bertanya pada temannya yang memakai kacamata hitam.

"Ya itu benar Lee." Si laki - laki berkacamata hitam membenarkan ucapan Lee.

"Tapi, dari yang aku dengar. Kakashi-san merahasiakan perihal ini dari keponakan Iruka-san. Apa boleh begitu Shino? Menurutku dia harus tahu. Bagaimanapun juga dia kan keponakan satu - satunya Iruka-san." Lee menenggak habis kopinya, kemudian membuang kalengnya kedalam tong sampah.

"Kalau soal itu aku tidak tahu. Mungkin Kakashi-san tidak ingin melihat Naruto terluka lagi." Shino membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit menurun sampai pangkal hidungnya.

"Kau tahu kan. Jika Kakashi-san sangat menyayangi Naruto." Shino menyenderkan sejenak tubuhnya, dan kembali meminum kopinya.

Ya memang tidak diragukan lagi. Orang - orang yang bekerja di kantor Kepolisian New York memang mengenal Naruto. Dikarenakan Iruka yang sering mengajaknya ketika bekerja. Dan mereka juga tahu jika Kakashi juga sangat menyayangi Naruto layaknya keponakannya sendiri.

"Lebih baik kita kembali bekerja Lee." Membuang kaleng kopinya, Shino kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang diikuti oleh Lee. Tanpa mereka ketahui, laki - laki berambut kuning telah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

'Sialan paman Kakashi!'

.

.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan yang di dominasi oleh cat berwarna putih. terlihat laki - laki berambut perak sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut. Menopang dagu dan menatap 'tamunya' yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya dengan sorot pandangan bosan.

Kakashi kemudian mengetuk - ngetuk mejanya dengan bolpoin berwarna merah. Menunggu sang 'tamu' untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Kalau boleh memilih, rasanya Kakashi ingin melempari 'tamunya' dengan dokumen - dokumen yang ada dimejanya. Tapi niat mulianya tak kunjung terlaksana mengingat itu adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan. Apa yang akan dipikirkan orang - orang ketika mengetahui Seorang Hatake Kakashi yang terkenal berwibawa, ramah, dan genius itu melempari 'tamunya' dengan dokumen - dokumen.

"Jadi, ada apa Senior Kakashi memanggil 'kami' kemari?" Setelah beberapa saat, salah satu 'tamu' Kakashi akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar. kalian pasti juga sudah mengetahui alasan kenapa kalian dipanggil kesini bukan?" Kakashi memandangi 'tamunya' satu persatu.

"Senior ingin 'kami' melacak keberadaan Senior Iruka, dan menangkap wanita berambut pink yang di identifikasi telah membuat Senior Iruka menjadi Zombie dan menghilang. Benar begitu." 'Tamu' Kakashi yang lain ikut menimpali ucapan sang Jenderal berambut perak.

Mengangguk samar. "Benar. Satu minggu yang lalu. Salah satu pihak kepolisian mengatakan jika Iruka telah berubah menjadi zombie. Maka dari itu aku menghubungi 'kalian'_" Menghela nafas sejenak. Kakashi kemudian melanjutkan perkataanyanya. "Aku ingin membuat tim khusus yang diketuai oleh 'kalian'. 'Kalian' boleh bebas memilih siapa saja yang akan menjadi anggota tim. Tapi, maksimal hanya empat orang saja."

"Tapi jika boleh tahu siapa gerangan wanita berambut pink Itu senior?"

"Wanita itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Salah satu ilmuwan yang cukup berpotensi dan juga kekasih dari Kabuto, dalang dari semua kekacauan ini. Cih! Aku tidak menyangka Kabuto akan melakukan hal seperti ini hanya karena didasari oleh dendam di masa lalu." Kakashi mengeratkan gengaman pada bolpoinnya.

"Tapi kenapa wanita itu bisa berubah mejadi zombie juga senior? Apakah dia juga telah menghirup virusnya? Dan kenapa pula dia menjadikan senior Iruka menjadi zombie?"

"Kalau soal itu aku sendiri belum tahu. Itulah yang akan menjadi tugas 'kalian'. Kami sangat mengharapkan 'kalian' berhasil menemukan Iruka." Sorot mata Kakashi kini berubah menjadi sendu. Membuat sang 'tamu' tidak tega melihatnya.

"Hahhh~~ baiklah. Kalian boleh kembali dan ber_"

BRAKKKKK

"KAKASHI JJISANNN...!"

Ucapan Kakashi terpotong ketika pintu ruangannya di dobrak oleh makhluk kuning dan disusul oleh suara cempreng yang memekakaan telinga. Kakashi sangat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Minggir!" Pemuda tersebut mendorong kasar "tamu" Kakashi.

Kakashi meneguk salivanya ketika melihat tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan padanya. Keringat dingin juga sudah menuruni pelipis sang Jendral. Aura pemuda di depannya sangat mengerikan.

"Apa benar jika Kakashi-san akan membentuk tim khusus untuk mencari paman Iruka?"

Kakashi tahu jika laki - laki didepannya sudah memanggil dengan embel - embel 'san' itu berarti dia sedang marah. Memangnya apa salah dirinya hingga membuat laki - laki pirang tersebut marah. Kakashi rasanya ingin menceburkan diri ke lumpur lapindo.

Wait!?

Sejak kapan di New York ada lumpur lapindo Kakashi.

"Ano... itu. Kau tahu dari mana Naruto?" Kakashi menggaruk pipinya sekilas.

"Paman tidak perlu tahu. Yang jelas, aku akan ikut tim yang paman tunjuk untuk mencari paman Iruka." Naruto menunjuk - nunjuk muka Kakashi. Dasar NarUke tidak sopan.

"Tapi Naru_" Kakashi tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya ketika melihat Naruto menatapnya tajam.

"Aku-tidak-menerima-ponalakan-Paman." Naruto menekan setiap kata yang di ucapakannya. Membuat Kakashi menghela nafas.

Kakashi tahu, sangat tahu malah. Jika seorang Namikaze Naruto itu imutnya luar biasa. Tapi jangan sekali - kali membuatnya marah. Karena Naruto akan sangat menyeramkan jika sedang marah. Naruto juga sangat hobi melempar gunting. (Seperti salah satu seme paporit author dari fandom sebelah :v)

Kakashi ingat. Waktu itu dia pernah menjadi korban lemparan gunting Naruto. Saat itu, kakashi tidak sengaja menjatuhkan PSP Naruto kedalam aquarium. Naruto sangat marah. Karena PSP itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun ke 16 dari Kyuubi. Kemudian, Kakashi merasakan sesuatu berbau anyir mengalir dari pipinya. Ternyata Naruto melemparinya dengan gunting dan mengenai pipi Kakashi. memang lukanya tidak terlalu dalam, tapi tetap saja sakit. Sejak saat itulah, Kakashi menetapkan hati untuk tidak membuat Namikaze Naruto marah.

Tapi sekarang, Kakashi telah membuat Naruto marah. Nasib baik Naruto tidak melemparinya dengan gunting.

Seorang laki - laki berambut layaknya pantat ayam. Yang tidak lain adalah salah satu 'tamu' Kakashi, menatap Naruto dengan intens, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya barang seinci pun. Mungkin terpesona.

Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona pada pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, wajah yang imut bin unyu - unyu, memiliki tanda lahir di masing - masing pipinya, hidung mancung, bibir tipis berwarna merah alami, dengan postur tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi, dan ramping. Terlebih lagi sekarang pemuda tersebut hanya mengenakan singlet warna putih, dan celana jins selutut. Ughh... sexy. /mimisan/

"Sas.. berkediplah khekhekhe." Laki - laki yang berada disamping si pantat ayam terkekeh melihat sang 'adik' yang menatap pemuda jabrik itu tanpa berkedip. Dia tahu jika 'adiknya' tertarik dengan pemuda kuning tersebut.

"Hn"

"Merepotkan.. hoammm.. lebih baik aku tidur." Pemuda berkuncir melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang ada disudut ruangan dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Mata kuacinya perlahan mulai menutup.

"Naruto?!"

Ohh.. rupaya Kyuubi, Gaara dan Kiba sudah datang.

Kyuubi mengenakan T-shirt merah bercorak abstrak dan mengenakan celana jins selutut. Begitu juga dengan Gaara dan Kiba. Mereka semua mengenakan celana jins selutut. Hanya bedanya T-shirt Kiba warna coklat, dan Gaara putih. Tidak lupa sneakers. Menambah kesan manis pada diri masing - masing.

"Kyuu-niii...!" Naruto berlari kearah Kyuubi dan memeluknya erat. Mengundang rasa cemburu dari si pemuda berambut layaknya chicken butt.

Sementara Kyuubi yang melihat Naruto memeluknya hanya tersenyum tipis, dan menepuk - nepuk puncak kepala Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian datang kemari juga?" Kakashi memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Ck! Kami menghawatirkan Naruto, jadi kami menyusulnya." Kyuubi menjawab malas.

Gaara berdiri disamping Kyuubi, sementara Kiba sudah duduk disofa. Kiba mengernyit ketika melihat seseorang yang sedang tidur. "Paman Kakashi. Siapa dia?" Semua yang ada didalam ruangan menengok kearah Kiba yang sedang menunjuk 'seseorang' yang tengah tertidur.

"Dia teman kami." Laki - kaki berambut panjang. Layaknya model iklan shamppo. Dan memiliki mata berwarna putih (indigo) menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

"Siapa mereka paman?" Kali ini Gaara yang bertanya. Mata emerald nya menatap datar laki - laki yang menjawab pertanyaan Kiba tadi.

"Mereka adalah tim khusus yang aku tugaskan untuk mencari Iruka." Kakashi dengan tegas menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. "Dan Naruto juga akan ikut dengan mereka."

"HEHHHH...!"

"Mana bisa begitu paman! Naruto kan baru saja sembuh. Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya!" Kyuubi melotot kearah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengir(?).

"Dia yang memaksa Kyuu." Kali ini pandangan mata Kakashi tertuju pada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut." Gaara tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Naruto? Jangan ditanya. Sekarang dia sudah berada dipelukan Gaara. Mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.

"Kenapa kau juga ikut - ikutan Gaara!?" Kyuubi mengacak rambutnya dan menatap tajam Gaara. Gaara yang ditatap seperti itu tidak merasa gentar sedikitpun. Sudah biasa ditatap seperti itu oleh Kyuubi. Apalagi jika menyangkut hal yang berhubungan dengan Naruto.

"Aku yakin Naruto juga ingin mencari keberadaan paman Iruka. Dan membuat perhitungan dengan wanita ber hoodie itu. Iya kan Naruto." Gaara tersenyum ketika melihat anggukan antusias dari Naruto.

"Kenapa Kyuu-nii tidak ikut saja. Boleh tidak paman Kakashi?" Kakashi mendengus ketika melihat Naruto mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Baiklah..." Kakashi menghela nafas. Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini dia menghela nafas. Menghadapi tingkah bocah - bocah labil yang berada diruangannya membuatnya pusing.

"Yeayyy... terbaiklah." Sekarang Naruto berganti memeluk Kakashi.

Kyuubi tentu saja tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, dia harus ikut.

'Apa dia selalu memeluk orang jika sedang senang. Dasar dobe.'

Udah tahu dong siapa yang membatin seperti itu?

"Nah... Mereka adalah sahabat lamaku juga anggota FBI. Yang berambut panjang dan berkeriput itu adalah Uchiha Itachi. Dan disampingnya itu adalah adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke. Sementara yang sedang tertidur itu Nara Shikamaru. Dan yang terakhir adalah Hyuuga Neji." Kakashi menjelaskan satu - persatu nama dari sang tamu yang ternyata adalah anggota FBI dan merangkap sebagai sahabatnya.

"Itachi. Sebagai ketua tim, apakah kau menginjinkan mereka untuk bergabung di tim mu?" Kakashi menatap Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi tetap berfokus pada Kyuubi. Dalam hati Kakashi berdecih.

"Anak yang berambut Kuning itu adalah Namikaze Naruto, yang tidak lain adalah keponakan dari Iruka. Kemudian ada Uzumaki Kyuubi, lalu ada Sabaku Gaara, dan yang terakhir adalah Inuzuka Kiba. Aku harap Kalian bisa bekerja sama. Mengerti?!"

"Ya/Hn."

Semua menjawab dengan serempak. Kecuali Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Kibaa! Berhentilah bermain - main dengan 'kekasihku'! Lagipula kenapa kau membawanya?!" Naruto berteriak ketika melihat Kiba yang tengah asyik bermain dengan 'kekasihnya'.

Kiba yang kaget langsung berdiri dan tersenyum kikuk. "Ma-maaf Naruto. Tadi aku melihat'nya' sendirian diruang tamu rumahmu. Makanya aku bawa kemari hehe." Kiba menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Semua yang berada diruangan Kakashi hanya sweetdrop melihat tingkah Naruto. mereka sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud 'kekasih' oleh Naruto.

Sementara Sasuke, Itachi, dan Neji hanya mengernyit bingung. Tidak mengerti ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

"Sini! Kembalikan 'kekasihku'!" Naruto mendengus dan merebut sang 'kekasih' dari tangan Kiba.

Kali ini giliran Sasuke, Itachi, dan Neji yg sweetdrop. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud 'kekasih' oleh Naruto.

Ternyata 'kekasih' Naruto yang dimaksud adalah sebuah PSP keluaran terbaru hadiah ulang tahun yang ke-18 dari sang paman. PSP berwarna putih dan ditempeli stikers bergambar rubah berekor sembilan_pemberian Kyuubi_dibagian belakangnya.

"Dasar dobe".

"Siapa yang memanggilku begitu!?"

"Aku."

Ohh ternyata Sasuke lah yang telah telah memanggilnya dobe.

Naruto menatap sengit Sasuke. Shappire dan Onyx saling tatap. Sasuke merasa jika mata Naruto itu sangat Indah. Warna biru cerah. Sasuke seakan - akan tenggelam dalam birunya samudra. Membuat kinerja jatungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sedangkan Naruto merasakan tengah mengarungi indahnya langit malam. Gelap dan dipenuhi oleh ribuan bintang. Naruto terlalu polos untuk mengartikan kenapa sekarang jantung berdetak sangat cepat ketika menatap mata Sasuke.

"Kau bilang apa Teme?" Memutuskan untuk tidak menatap Sasuke lagi.

"Dobe."

CKRIS

Satu gunting berwarna merah melayang kearah Sasuke. Untung Sasuke mempunyai refleks yang bagus. Sehingga guntingnya tidak mengenai Sasuke, dan berakhir membentur tembok. Semua mata terbelalak melihatnya. Kecuali Shikamaru yang masih tertidur.

Ruangan kerja Kakashi terasa berat. Membuat siapapun yang didalamnya sulit untuk bernafas.

Naruto mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat disekelilingnya. Menatap tajam Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Walaupun nyatanya dia sempat shock juga lantaran Naruto melempar gunting kearahnya. Nasib baik.

"Ekhemm...!" Kakashi berdehem cukup keras. Berharap suasana didalam kantornya kembali tenang. Dan cukup berhasil. Kini Naruto sudah tidak adu deathglare dengan Sasuke, dan malah asik bermain dengan 'kekasihnya' di sofa yang tadinya ditempati oleh Kiba.

"Paman Kakashi..." Kyuubi memanggil Kakashi dengan suara pelan. Tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh yang lainnya.

"Ya Kyuubi." Kakashi bisa merasakan jika Kyuubi ingin berbicara serius. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang berubah menjadi tegas.

"Bukankah seseorang yang telah menjadi zombie pergerakannya akan sangat lambat? Tapi kenapa paman Iruka_." menjeda sebentar. Semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan menunggu perkataan Kyuubi selanjutnya. Bahkan Shikamaru pun sudah membuka matanya. Dan Naruto langsung mempause gamenya ketika nama sang paman keluar dari mulut Kyuubi.

"_tapi kenapa gerakan paman Iruka sangat cepat. Kecepatannya pun tidak bisa di ukur dengan nalar manusia." Kyuubi menerawang langit - langit ruangan Kakashi. Ingatan tentang kejadian satu minggu yang lalu kini berputar - putar kembali dalam benaknya.

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya. Memandang Kyuubi dengan serius. "Apa maksudmu Kyuu?"

"Waktu itu. Saat Naruto berlari, dan berniat menghajar wanita ber hoodie yang berada di laboratorium bawah tanah. Aku melihat seseorang berlari sangat cepat ke arah Naruto. Dan setelah itu menendang Naruto, sehingga dia membentur reruntuhan. Ternyata itu adalah paman Iruka." Pandangan Kyuubi kini bertumpu pada Naruto yang tengah menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau ingat kan Naruto?"

"..."

"Saat itu hanya ada aku, Naruto, paman Iruka, dan wanita itu. Wanita itu menyuruh paman Iruka untuk membunuh kami. Seandainya bantuan tidak lekas datang, mungkin sekarang kami sudah tewas ditangan paman Iruka." Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto. Naruto masih menundukan kepalanya. Tapi Kyuubi tahu jika Naruto sedang menangis. Terlihat dari bahunya yang bergetar. Kyuubi berjongkok didepan Naruto. Dan memeluknya erat.

Shikamaru yang tadinya berada di sebelah kiri Naruto, kini sudah berpindah di samping Neji.

Hening

Semuanya tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis dari Naruto.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto menangis, entah kenapa merasakan sesak dibagian dadanya. Seakan - akan ada sebongkah batu besar yang menghimpit paru - parunya.

"Sasuke. Kau bawa Naruto keluar." Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan sorot mata bingung. Kenapa harus Sasuke? Kenapa bukan Kyuubi.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya Sas. Maka dari itu hiburlah Naruto. Biar aku yang berbicara pada Kyuubi." Itachi berbisik ditelinga Sasuke.

"Kau bawa Naruto pulang Kyuu. Gaara dan Kiba juga lebih baik pulang saja." Kakashi kembali memijit pelipisnya yang terasa semakin berdenyut. Kenapa Sakura menjadikan Iruka zombie, dan kenapa pula harus Iruka. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan - pertanyaan yang bersarang dikepala Kakashi.

"Senior Kakashi. Bolehkah Sasuke yang mengantar Naruto pulang? Sementara Neji akan mengantar Gaara, dan Shikamaru bersama Kiba. Ada yang harus aku diskusikan dengan Kyuubi." Itachi berjalan mendekati meja Kakashi.

Kakashi menatap Naruto yang masih berada dipelukan Kyuubi. "Baiklah. Sasuke jaga baik - baik Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru dan Neji."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk mantap.

Kyuubi lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau pulang duluan ok. Nanti aku akan menyusulmu." Kyuubi mengusap lembut pipi Naruto guna menghapus lelehan air mata yang masih setia mengalir di kedua pipi Naruto.

Naruto pun mengangguk.

"Tolong jaga adikku baik - baik pantat ayam. Kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi padanya kau akan merasakan akibatnya." Kyuubi sebetulnya tidak rela Naruto diantar pulang oleh Sasuke. Kyuubi bisa melihat dari sorot mata Sasuke. Jika adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu tertarik dengan Naruto.

"Hn."

"Kami pulang." Sasuke kemudian menggenggam tangan Naruto dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerja Kakashi. Diikuti oleh Shikamaru dan Kiba, lalu Neji dan Gaara.

TBC

YEAHHHHH...

Chapter dua udah update

Gimana? Makin gk jelaskan ceritanya ya wkwk, maklumin saja ya masih newbie hohoho :v

Terima kasih buat semuanya.. buat readers yg udah mau baca cerita gaje saya. Terima kasih yg udah mau follow dan favorite'in ff gk jelas ini. Hontouni Arigatou ^^ *bow

Saya tahu kok ff saya tidak sebagus ff SN yang lain :3

Tapi saya terus mencoba membuat hasil yang terbaik. Walaupun hasilnya malah ancur gini #pundung

Mau curhat dikit boleh ya ^^

Sebetulnya ff IWC itu first'a adalah ff collab dan bukan yaoi. Judul'a pun yang nyari temen saya. Prolog'a pun dia yang nulis. Tadinya ide cerita saya itu mau horror setan. Tapi tanpa didiskusikan terlebih dahulu temen saya sudah mengshare prolog'a dengan ide zombie. Nahh karena chaper 1 adalah bagian saya, maka mau gk mau saya pun mengikuti alurnya. Kan gk mungkin prolog'a about zombie, jalan cerita'a about setan :v

Parah'a setelah saya share chapter 1 nya, temen saya gk mau ngelanjutin -_-. Akhirnya saya meminta ijin pada teman saya untuk meminjam judul Incident Wild City. Alur'a pun banyak yang saya rubah. Karena saya jadikan ff Yaoi. Dan saya share disini.

Btw, maaf ya belum sempet bales riview XD

Yoshhh...

Cukup segitu sajalah cuap - cuap gk bermutu dari saya.

Maaf untuk chapter ini belum ada adegan berdarah - berdarahnya.

 **RnR**


End file.
